This invention relates to a device for a foot.
Foot orthotics are an essential part of conservative orthopaedic treatment for correction of biomechanical abnormalities, congenital deformities and abnormal positions acquired through accident or disease processes. The taking of accurate plaster of Paris moulds or three-dimensional impressions of feet is a necessary part of the process of manufacture of foot orthotics.
At present, the plaster of Paris casts and three-dimensional impressions of feet are taken in the following positions.
With a patient sitting with the knee extended, or lying in a prone or supine position, the clinician palpates the subtalar joint to a neutral position with one hand, whilst the remaining hand applies dorsiflexory pressure to the fifth metatarsophalangeal joint or to the plantar surface of the webbing of the fourth and fifth toes.
Alternatively, with a patient sitting with the knee flexed, the foot is allowed to semi-weight bear whilst the clinician maintains the subtalar joint in a neutral position with one hand, as the plaster of Paris bandage or three-dimensional moulding material is placed around the foot and hardens.
A major problem with conventional methods of making casts and impressions of feet is their inherent lack of reproducibility. This can lead to the production of ill-fitting orthotics which may be uncomfortable and/or detrimental to the user.